1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to an etching apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays include glass substrates formed of silicon oxide. Since the glass substrate is the heaviest part of a flat panel display, much research is being conducted to develop lighter glass substrates for providing lighter and slimmer flat panel displays.
A representative method of reducing the weight of a glass substrate may be to reduce the thickness of the glass substrate. In order to do so, a substrate glass should be smooth after being etched. That is, uniformity of a glass substrate is important in reducing the thickness of the glass substrate because a flat panel display may have an image quality defect if a non-uniform glass substrate is used.